Talk:Crystal ball
Image Would it be worth adding an image of a crystal ball to the article? I could find an image that we could use, whether it is just a stock image or one with a wizard or a fortune teller near it. Any picture of a crystal ball is better then no picture at all. http://blog.psychics.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Screen-Shot-2013-12-11-at-9.42.55-AM.png - Hows this? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:25, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :Fine by me. TR (talk) 15:44, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :Not sure how illustrative that would be but its worth a try. ML4E (talk) 18:25, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :If we're doing this I'd say let's get one by itself. Putting a magician nearby would almost invariably introduce elements that are not illustrative of HT's work. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:41, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I have a stock image of a crystal ball in the link below my first comment for those who didn't notice. Also, I modified my first comment so it just says fortune teller rather than Gypsy fortune teller because one of you said it was rude. Hope you're happy. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 12:10, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Quite. Casually tossing ethnic slurs around is rather bad form. HT often uses them in-text from a given character's POV, but that's different. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:12, August 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::And I apologize for that. I didn't mean to be offensive. So, will the photo of the crystal ball be added or not? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:10, August 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::I for one have no objection. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:32, August 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::No objection for what, me for accidentally using a slur unintentionally or adding the photo of the crystal ball? Also, I asked for the photo nearly two weeks ago, so is it going to be added or not? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:15, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :::::::No objection to adding the photo. Go right ahead and add it. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:27, September 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Alright Turtle Fan! I'll try to add the photo of the crystal ball. However, if I am not able to upload it to the wiki, then either you or someone else will have to do it. If I can't upload it, I will also tell you why I couldn't do it. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:10, September 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry Turtle Fan, I couldn't do it. The add features and media section on the part where you edit should have done it, but it was just too confusing for me to figure out. I have never added an image to this wiki before (apart form the time where a Wikipedia/Wikimedia link somehow became an image on the Old Stone Fort Museum talk page). I'll need step by step help if I'm going to do it. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:25, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Step by step: *1) Save the image to your computer disc. *2) Click on "Add New Image" button. Sorry, I can't say where that might be on your display. Mine is three vertical dots (like an ellipses rotated 90 degrees) in the upper right of my display. *3) From the menu that comes up, press the "Choose File" button and browse through your disc until you find the image file name. *4) Click the "Open" button followed by the "Upload File" button. This uploads the picture to this wiki. *5) Edit the article and add to the beginning of the article. Then Save the edit. Hope this helps. ML4E (talk) 16:53, September 6, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the directions ML4E. I'll get this written down on a piece of paper and when I want an image added to the wiki, I'll follow the steps and hopefully everything will go smoothly. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:35, September 8, 2018 (UTC) House of Daniel Consolidated Crystal used "crystals" which may or may not be crystal balls. In the novel, they are a magical equivalent of the Western Union telegraph/telegram. The crystals may magically vibrate generating clicks that use Morse Code to transmit the messages. I do not agree to the inclusion of the subsection here since it is speculative as to what "crystals" mean, ML4E (talk) 18:25, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :I assumed it was crystal balls. It seemed like a pretty intuitive leap, but you're right, it's unfounded. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:42, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess I agree. I made the same leap, but it could be another type of crystal item. TR (talk) 16:01, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Could be because I associated "crystals" with crystal radios. They use a crystal mineral to receive the radio signals and are not ball shaped. Likewise, new-age pseudo crystal healing uses non-ball shaped crystals. With these in mind, I was primed to not assume crystal balls when I read crystals. ML4E (talk) 20:14, August 24, 2018 (UTC)